Can i fallin love with you? 3
by nireahohc97
Summary: Sungmin menikah dengan Kyuhyun, adik kandung kakak iparnya? Bagaimanakah kisah mereka? Let's read KyuMin couple. Genderswitch. yang gak suka jangan dibaca.
1. Chapter 1

Can I Fallin love with you?

Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Go Ara, Leeteuk, Kangin, Donghae, Eunhyuk, and other

Rating : T - M

Genre : Family, Angst, Romance

Chapter : 3/?

GENDERSWITCH

Author POV

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun masuk ke rumah dengan keadaan berpelukan. "Ehm.. Mesra sekali kalian berdua. Tidak malu kalian bersikap seperti ini di depan Minho? Aigoo rupanya sudah tidak sabaran." Kyuhyun dan Sungmin otomatis melepaskan pelukannya. Sungmin menunduk karena malu, pasti wajahnya sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus karena di goda kakak iparnya sendiri, Cho Hankyung. "Minnie-ah, Kyunnie.. bolehkah umma meminta izin pada kalian agar Minho menginap disini?" Eunhyuk berjalan ke arah mereka. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. Begitu juga sebaliknya. "Terserah umma saja. Asal Minho diawasi oleh Jessica, aku khawatir dia itu terlalu kecil." ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum. Eunhyuk berlari ke arah Sungmin dan memeluk menantunya itu. "Gomawo Sungmin chagi" Eunhyuk mengeluarkan gummy smilenya. Kyuhyun melihat kejadian itu, hatinya merasa panas. Kyuhyun ternyata cemburu sama ummanya. Tidak boleh ada yang menyetuh, mencium, atau memeluk Sungmin selain dirinya. "Umma. Lepaskan pelukanmu, kasihan Sungmin tak bisa bernafas." Kyuhyun memberikan death glare kepada umma-nya itu. "Waeyo Kyunnie ah? Sungmin saja tidak menolak pelukan dari umma. Ah apa kamu cemburu ya?" tanya umma-nya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menunduk karena malu. Iya memang Kyuhyun cemburu pada ummanya. "Aigoo dongsaengku ini ternyata cemburu ya kalau istri-nya dipeluk mertuanya eoh?" Hankyung menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sama sekali tak berani mengangkat wajahnya. "Oppa.. sudah jangan mengoda Kyuhyun terus. Karena ini sudah malam. Aku dan Kyuhyun pamit mau pulang." Sungmin menarik lengan Kyuhyun. "Ayo Kyunnie. Kita pulang. Umma, Appa, Oppa, Unnie. Kami pamit pulang. Annyeong." Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berjalan keluar rumah dan masuk kedalam mobil. Saat perjalan pulang, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Mereka terfokus dengan pandangan mereka masing-masing. Saat mereka sudah sampai rumah. Sungmin berjalan ke arah tangga untuk memasuki rumahnya. "Minnie-ah"Kyuhyun memanggil istrinya. Dan Sungmin langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun, karena Kyuhyun memanggil dirinya. "Wae Kyu?" kata Sungmin sudah didepan Kyuhyun. "Bisakah kita berbicara?" Kyuhyun meminta izin kepada Sungmin. "Ne, kajja. Ngobrolnya di ruang tamu saja ya."Sungmin berjalan ke arah sofa yang berada di ruang tamu. Kyuhyun hanya mengikutinya dari belakang. "Minnie-ah, kamu tahu kan aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku?"Sungmin mengangguk pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun duduk disamping Sungmin dan mengangkat dagu Sungmin. "Cho Sungmin tatap aku. Aku mohon jangan pernah tinggalkan aku apapun yang terjadi. Aku sangat takut kehilangan wanita yang ku cintai termasuk dirimu. Jadi ku mohon, aku mau kamu tidur bersamaku dikamarku."Kyuhyun menatap mata indahnya Sungmin. "ne. Aku ini adalah istrimu. Dan kamu suamiku. Ini adalah tugasku sebagai istrimu, Kyu. Aku tidak mau kamu mengalami kesulitan. Kita akan menghadapi semua masalah bersama-sama"Sungmin tersenyum. Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin dengan sekilas. "Nanti kamarmu akan ditempati oleh anak kita ya?"Sungmin terkejut. "ne. Terserah dirimu saja Tuan Evil"ternyata Sungmin sedang mengoda suaminya. "Kau beraninya menggodaku, Cho Sungmin?" Teriak Kyuhyun. Sungmin ternyata sudah berlari ke arah kamarnya. "Aku tidak menggodamu Cho Kyuhyun" teriak Sungmin. Sungmin sudah berlari, tapi sial Kyuhyun tetap mengejarnya. Sungmin memasuki kamar Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun masuk, mengunci kamarnya dan mendekati Sungmin. "Ma..u ap..apa.. kau..Ky..uh" tanya Sungmin gugup. Kyuhyun mengunci tubuh mungil Sungmin agar tidak bisa kemana-mana. "Chagi bagaimana kita kabulkan permintaan umma dan appa?"Bisik Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.\

Sungmin POV

'Kyuhyun, kau membuatku merinding.' Batinku. "Saranghae…" bisik Kyuhyun di tengah ciuman lembut ku dan Kyuhyun.

"Na do…" balasku pelan sambil melepas ciuman keduanya, aku dan Kyuhyun kembali bertatapan, mencoba untuk mengajak bicara pada pasangannya. Mencoba untuk menyelami lagi pikiran ku yang lebih jauh. Tak ada jawaban, tapi aku dan Kyuhyun pasti mengerti.

Kyuhyun menuntunku secara perlahan dengan ciuman lembutnya, keduanya kembali berciuman hingga aku benar-benar mulai terlentang di bawahnya.

"Aku ingin dirimu malam ini Minnie ah…." bisik Kyuhyun menyentuh lembut wajah ku

"Kau lebih berhak atas diriku Kyunnie!" jawabku sedikit ragu, aku tak yakin kalau malam ini kami benar-benar akan bercinta. Terlalu cepat.

Kyuhyun mulai menciumi bibirku secara panas, mencoba untuk membangunkan kegairahanku. Tak cukup lama karna aku mulai mendesah akibat perbuatan lembut Kyuhyun yang mulai berlebihan, Kyuhyun menyentuh setiap inci tubuh tubuhku dengan bibirnya. Aku cukup menikmatinya, apalagi saat Kyuhyun mulai menguasai kedua area dadanya. Kyuhyun menciumnya lembut kemudian mulai melumatnya, sementara tangan kanannya lebih fokus pada sebagian yang belum terjamah. Selanjutnya Yunho mulai melepas semua penutup yang menghalangi tubuh istrinya tanpa melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kyu… nie…~ah…."  
>"nngghh…. Kyu… ummh…" Aku mulai mendesah secara berlebihan dan itu benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun semakin bersemangat untuk menikmati tubuhku. Aku sudah tampak bugil tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menghalanginya. Kyuhyun menatap tubuhku lekat-lekat, tubuh yang sama sekali belum dia jamah, bohong kalau dia bilang dia tak menginginkannya, selama ini dia cukup menahan hasratnya.<p>

"Kyunnie…" panggilku yang cukup risih dengan tatapan Kyuhyun pada seluruh tubuhku. Aku menarik selimut kemudian menutup tubuhnya, dia malu. Namun Kyuhyun segera membukanya.

"Biarkan aku menikmatinya!" bisik Kyuhyun penuh gairah.

"Tapi bukan seperti ini Kyunnie, aku malu…" jawab aku menunduk.

"Meski pada suamimu sendiri?" bisik Kyuhyun yang sudah di atas tubuhnya.

"Bantu aku untuk melepaskan semua penutupku!" ujar Kyuhyun memberikan senyuman manisnya padaku, namun aku benar-benar sudah menahan malu.

"Kau tak ingin membukanya?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh gairah sambil menuntun tangan ku untuk membuka semua penghalang yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Ak…. mmpph….." belum sempat aku berbicara, Kyuhyun sudah melumat bibirnya.

"Balas semua tindakanku Minnie-ah…" bisik Kyuhyun sambil membelai lembut tubuh ku.

"Begini!" ajar Kyuhyun padaku yang masih tampak malu. Kyuhyun menuntun tanganku menuju dadanya kemudian Kyuhyun sendiri mulai membelai lembut setiap tubuhku.

"hhh… Kyuniee…" desahku mulai penuh dengan nafsu, secara perlahan dia mulai liar, tanpa di perintah selanjutnya, Aku mulai melanjutkan membuka penghalang tubuh Kyuhyun yang sempat tertunda tadi. Dan sama dengan Aku sekarang, Aku dan dia bugil.

Kami kembali berciuman, kali ini mulai panas dan seperti orang yang haus akan hal seperti itu.

"ah~ … ah~… ummg,… Minnie ah~… " seru Kyuhyun terus menikmati tubuh istrinya, dan tak kalah panas, desahan ku pun semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kyu… nie… ah~ …. ngghh… ah~ … ah~…" desahku sambil meramas seprai, itu belum seberapa, keduanya masih dalam tahap perkenalan atau pemanasan.  
>Ketika mencapai puncaknya, Kyuhyun membuka kakiku perlahan, memperlihatkan daerah kewanitaanku, Kyuhyun kembali mencium ku panas, mencoba untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit yang akan Aku rasa, ini pengalaman pertama diriku. Kyuhyun mendekatkan miliknya pada ku kemudian mendorongnya secara perlahan. Belum mencapai titiknya Aku sudah mengeluh.<p>

"Aku belum siap Kyunnie…" ujarku mencoba mengajak bicara suamiku, aku tak sanggup menatap wajah Kyuhyun hingga membuatnya memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Meskipun sedikit kecewa, Kyuhyuhn menyanggupi keinginan ku

"Aku takkan memaksamu!" ujar Kyuhyun menarik selimut kemudian menutupi tubuh naked keduanya.

"Mianhae Kyunnie, Jongmal mianhae…" bisik ku mengecup lembut tangan Kyuhyun.

"Ne arasso…" jawab Kyuhyun balas mengecup tangan ku kemudian mencium bibir ku

"Kau tak marahkan Kyunnie?" tanya ku merasa bersalah.

"Aniyo, sebagai gantinya biarkan Kyunnie memelukmu seperti ini hingga pagi!" ujar Kyuhyun pelan dan ku angguki dengan senyumanku.

"Jaljayo…" gumamku mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun kemudian memejamkan matanya.

Esoknya

Author POV

Kyuhyun aktivitasnya seperti biasa.

Kyuhyun berjalan membuka knop pintu hendak keluar namun langkahnya terhenti oleh teriakan Sungmin.

"Bunny…. tunggu dulu, kau harus sarapan sebelum pergi!" halang Sungmin dari Jauh, Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya, hampir saja dia lupa, kehidupan bahagianya sudah di mulai sejak semalam bukan? Kyuhyun sudah terbiasa dengan semuanya jadi agak asing lagi dengan keadaan yang sekarang, tapi Kyuhyun bersyukur karna kehidupannya mulai kembali normal seperti dulu.  
>Yunho duduk di kursi yang sudah di sediakan kemudian mulai memperhatikan semua hidangan yang ada di hadapannya.<p>

"Waw… kau yang memasak semua ini Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mencicipi.

"Uhm… bagaimana, enak?" tanya Sungmin sambil menatap wajah Kyuhyun lekat.

"Enak!" puji Kyuhyun mulai memakan masakan Sungmin dengan lahap, dia terlihat seperti orang yang tak pernah bertemu dengan makanan selama beberapa tahun.

"Kau tak makan Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun memandang istrinya bingung.

"Cukup dengan melihatmu makan seperti tadi saja aku sudah senang bunny!" jawab Sungmin dengan senyuman kelincinya itu sambil bangkit dari duduknya, mengantarkan Kyuhyun untuk pergi bekerja.  
>Sungmin membawa tas kerja Kyuhyun sambil membenarkan dasi Kyuhyun yang agak berantakan.<p>

"Uhm bunny? Kau dapat panggilan itu dari siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun menghadap ke Sungmin. Butuh jawaban.

"Uhmm buat sendiri, Kyunnie ga suka ya?" tanya Istri cantinya itu sedikit murung.

"Suka! Sebagai panggilan pasangannya, Kyunnie akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan honey, arra?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan kemudian menyerahkan tas kerja Kyuhyun.

"Aku pergi honey!" pamit Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Tunggu bunny!" halang Sungmin sambil mencium sekilas bibir Kyuhun.  
>Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin penuh pertanyaan.<p>

"Morning kiss…" ujar Sungmin tersenyum penuh candaan.

"Ye morning kiss!" jawab Kyuhyun membalas ciuman istrinya kemudian tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan saat Sungmin mulai mengantarnya sampai ke depan pintu rumah. Dia terlalu bahagia.

Malamnya

Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan aktivitas yang menumpuk di meja kerjanya.

"Berhenti dulu, kau belum makan bunny…!" ujar Sungmin membawa makanan ke hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak suka makan di …." Kyuhyun tak melanjutkan kata-katanya karna melihat Sungmin yang duduk di hadapannya dengan penampilan yang sangat jauh berbeda, entah memang di sengaja atau tidak baju tidur yang Sungmin gunakan sangat tipis, bahkan bisa mengekspos seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Takkan pernah ada yang marah, karna Sungmin memang berada di rumahnya sendiri, dan apa salahnya jika sekali-kali dia harus menggoda suaminya dengan penampilan seperti itu.

"Makan dulu ya bunny, please!" rayu Sungmin namun Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menggubrisnya, matanya jauh lebih fokus menatap pada belahan dada Sungmin yang sedikit terbuka. Sungmin menyadari itu kemudian segera bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kalau ga mau makan ga apa-apa, tapi nanti ingat, makan ya bunny!" ujar Sungmin berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terpana dengan semua itu.

Beberapa detik kemudian Sungmin kembali lagi ke kamarnya, tanpa banyak bicara Sungmin merayap ke atas kasur kemudian membaringkan dirinya di sana. Tangannya beralih ke lampu tidur kemudian mematikan lampunya, beberapa saat kemudian kembali di nyalakan, begitu saja seterusnya dan itu membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum, tingkah Sungmin terlalu berbeda dengan tingkah kakaknya. Tapi Kyuhyun mengerti, saat ini Sungmin tengah menggodanya.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisinya kemudian berjalan memasuki toilet, setengah jam kemudian Kyuhyun sudah keluar dengan wajah yang segar, sepertinya dia baru saja selesai mandi.

"Minnie…" panggil Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin kemudian memeluknya dari belakang..

"Umm…" sahut Sungmin pelan sambil membalikkan tubuhnya cepat.

"Kau cantik malam ini honey!" puji Kyuhyun sambil mengecup pelan bibir Sungmin.

"Untuk dirimu bunny…" jawab Sungmin sesensual mungkin, diapun membalas ciuman Kyuhyun.

"Honey…"

"Uhm…"

"Kau belum mau tidur?"

"Belum, masih harus menemani dirimu dulu bunny…"

"Gomawoyo honey…, aku ingin malam ini kita habiskan berdua"

"Uhm…."

"Aku takkan memaksanya jika kau menghalanginya dan belum siap"

"Aku tak ingin membuatmu kecewa bunny… malam ini ku serahkan seluruh jiwa dan ragaku hanya untukmu…."

Sekilas itulah perbincangan yang terjadi di antara Kyuhyun & Sungmin. Cinta sudah ada, rasa mulai tumbuh dan terus terpupuk, kasih mulai mereka bina dan sayang menjadikan keduanya untuk bersatu, meleburkan kerinduan jiwa yang selama ini tak terbalaskan, melewati segalanya dan malam ini merupakan malam yang terindah untuk mereka berdua. Jae Joong sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk memberikan apa yang seharusnya dia berikan pada suaminya, dan suaminya menerima dengan lapang dada. Cinta sudah bersatu dan merekapun kini di persatukan oleh cinta….

Paginya.

Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan kemudian menatap ke sampingnya, Kyuhyun masih tertidur nyenyak.

"Morning kiss bunny…" bisik Sungmin pelan sambil mengecup sekilas bibir Kyuhyun, namun dia belum ingin membangunkan tidur suaminya yang terlihat nyenyak itu. Sungmin bangkit dari tidurnya kemudian meraih handuk dan menutupi tubuhnya lalu berlalu ke toilet begitu saja.

"Honey… kau sudah bangun?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan dan itu benar-benar membuat Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ne, aku harus mandi!" jawab Jae Joong menatap Kyuhyun yang masih tersenyum misteri.

"Aku juga mau mandi!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil berdiri mendekati Sungmin yang tampak malu melihat keadaan suaminya yang tanpa penutup itu.

"Bunny…."

"Kenapa, kau malu melihat suamimu seperti ini?" goda Kyuhyun meraih pinggang Jae Joong kemudian melepaskan handuknya begitu saja.

"Kau tau honey, pagi adalah waktu yang tepat untuk melakukannya!" bisik Kyuhyun sambil mengecupi leher Sungmin, kissmark yang tertinggal semalam makin di buat lebih terlihat, Kyuhyun seolah-olah telah terhipnotis oleh Sungmin.

"Buuunnn…." racau Sungmin saat tangan Kyuhyun mulai menggerayangi kedua bukit miliknya.

"Temani aku lagi!" ajak Kyuhyun sambil membawa Sungmin menuju ke kasur, tampaknya mereka akan melakukannya lagi. Biarlah, biarkan mereka mempersatukan kembali cinta yang baru ada di antara keduanya.

RnR

Udah dulu ya segini hehe. Besok di lanjutkan. Tolong di comment ya. Gomawo sudah di baca. Kekee~^^ Mian kalo Ncnya jelek. Gomawo udah di review^^


	2. Chapter 2

Can I Fallin love with you?

Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Go Ara, Leeteuk, Kangin, Donghae, Eunhyuk, and other

Rating : T - M

Genre : Family, Angst, Romance

Chapter : 3/?

GENDERSWITCH

Author POV

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun masuk ke rumah dengan keadaan berpelukan. "Ehm.. Mesra sekali kalian berdua. Tidak malu kalian bersikap seperti ini di depan Minho? Aigoo rupanya sudah tidak sabaran." Kyuhyun dan Sungmin otomatis melepaskan pelukannya. Sungmin menunduk karena malu, pasti wajahnya sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus karena di goda kakak iparnya sendiri, Cho Hankyung. "Minnie-ah, Kyunnie.. bolehkah umma meminta izin pada kalian agar Minho menginap disini?" Eunhyuk berjalan ke arah mereka. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. Begitu juga sebaliknya. "Terserah umma saja. Asal Minho diawasi oleh Jessica, aku khawatir dia itu terlalu kecil." ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum. Eunhyuk berlari ke arah Sungmin dan memeluk menantunya itu. "Gomawo Sungmin chagi" Eunhyuk mengeluarkan gummy smilenya. Kyuhyun melihat kejadian itu, hatinya merasa panas. Kyuhyun ternyata cemburu sama ummanya. Tidak boleh ada yang menyetuh, mencium, atau memeluk Sungmin selain dirinya. "Umma. Lepaskan pelukanmu, kasihan Sungmin tak bisa bernafas." Kyuhyun memberikan death glare kepada umma-nya itu. "Waeyo Kyunnie ah? Sungmin saja tidak menolak pelukan dari umma. Ah apa kamu cemburu ya?" tanya umma-nya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menunduk karena malu. Iya memang Kyuhyun cemburu pada ummanya. "Aigoo dongsaengku ini ternyata cemburu ya kalau istri-nya dipeluk mertuanya eoh?" Hankyung menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sama sekali tak berani mengangkat wajahnya. "Oppa.. sudah jangan mengoda Kyuhyun terus. Karena ini sudah malam. Aku dan Kyuhyun pamit mau pulang." Sungmin menarik lengan Kyuhyun. "Ayo Kyunnie. Kita pulang. Umma, Appa, Oppa, Unnie. Kami pamit pulang. Annyeong." Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berjalan keluar rumah dan masuk kedalam mobil. Saat perjalan pulang, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Mereka terfokus dengan pandangan mereka masing-masing. Saat mereka sudah sampai rumah. Sungmin berjalan ke arah tangga untuk memasuki rumahnya. "Minnie-ah"Kyuhyun memanggil istrinya. Dan Sungmin langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun, karena Kyuhyun memanggil dirinya. "Wae Kyu?" kata Sungmin sudah didepan Kyuhyun. "Bisakah kita berbicara?" Kyuhyun meminta izin kepada Sungmin. "Ne, kajja. Ngobrolnya di ruang tamu saja ya."Sungmin berjalan ke arah sofa yang berada di ruang tamu. Kyuhyun hanya mengikutinya dari belakang. "Minnie-ah, kamu tahu kan aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku?"Sungmin mengangguk pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun duduk disamping Sungmin dan mengangkat dagu Sungmin. "Cho Sungmin tatap aku. Aku mohon jangan pernah tinggalkan aku apapun yang terjadi. Aku sangat takut kehilangan wanita yang ku cintai termasuk dirimu. Jadi ku mohon, aku mau kamu tidur bersamaku dikamarku."Kyuhyun menatap mata indahnya Sungmin. "ne. Aku ini adalah istrimu. Dan kamu suamiku. Ini adalah tugasku sebagai istrimu, Kyu. Aku tidak mau kamu mengalami kesulitan. Kita akan menghadapi semua masalah bersama-sama"Sungmin tersenyum. Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin dengan sekilas. "Nanti kamarmu akan ditempati oleh anak kita ya?"Sungmin terkejut. "ne. Terserah dirimu saja Tuan Evil"ternyata Sungmin sedang mengoda suaminya. "Kau beraninya menggodaku, Cho Sungmin?" Teriak Kyuhyun. Sungmin ternyata sudah berlari ke arah kamarnya. "Aku tidak menggodamu Cho Kyuhyun" teriak Sungmin. Sungmin sudah berlari, tapi sial Kyuhyun tetap mengejarnya. Sungmin memasuki kamar Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun masuk, mengunci kamarnya dan mendekati Sungmin. "Ma..u ap..apa.. kau..Ky..uh" tanya Sungmin gugup. Kyuhyun mengunci tubuh mungil Sungmin agar tidak bisa kemana-mana. "Chagi bagaimana kita kabulkan permintaan umma dan appa?"Bisik Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.\

Sungmin POV

'Kyuhyun, kau membuatku merinding.' Batinku. "Saranghae…" bisik Kyuhyun di tengah ciuman lembut ku dan Kyuhyun.

"Na do…" balasku pelan sambil melepas ciuman keduanya, aku dan Kyuhyun kembali bertatapan, mencoba untuk mengajak bicara pada pasangannya. Mencoba untuk menyelami lagi pikiran ku yang lebih jauh. Tak ada jawaban, tapi aku dan Kyuhyun pasti mengerti.

Kyuhyun menuntunku secara perlahan dengan ciuman lembutnya, keduanya kembali berciuman hingga aku benar-benar mulai terlentang di bawahnya.

"Aku ingin dirimu malam ini Minnie ah…." bisik Kyuhyun menyentuh lembut wajah ku

"Kau lebih berhak atas diriku Kyunnie!" jawabku sedikit ragu, aku tak yakin kalau malam ini kami benar-benar akan bercinta. Terlalu cepat.

Kyuhyun mulai menciumi bibirku secara panas, mencoba untuk membangunkan kegairahanku. Tak cukup lama karna aku mulai mendesah akibat perbuatan lembut Kyuhyun yang mulai berlebihan, Kyuhyun menyentuh setiap inci tubuh tubuhku dengan bibirnya. Aku cukup menikmatinya, apalagi saat Kyuhyun mulai menguasai kedua area dadanya. Kyuhyun menciumnya lembut kemudian mulai melumatnya, sementara tangan kanannya lebih fokus pada sebagian yang belum terjamah. Selanjutnya Yunho mulai melepas semua penutup yang menghalangi tubuh istrinya tanpa melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kyu… nie…~ah…."  
>"nngghh…. Kyu… ummh…" Aku mulai mendesah secara berlebihan dan itu benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun semakin bersemangat untuk menikmati tubuhku. Aku sudah tampak bugil tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menghalanginya. Kyuhyun menatap tubuhku lekat-lekat, tubuh yang sama sekali belum dia jamah, bohong kalau dia bilang dia tak menginginkannya, selama ini dia cukup menahan hasratnya.<p>

"Kyunnie…" panggilku yang cukup risih dengan tatapan Kyuhyun pada seluruh tubuhku. Aku menarik selimut kemudian menutup tubuhnya, dia malu. Namun Kyuhyun segera membukanya.

"Biarkan aku menikmatinya!" bisik Kyuhyun penuh gairah.

"Tapi bukan seperti ini Kyunnie, aku malu…" jawab aku menunduk.

"Meski pada suamimu sendiri?" bisik Kyuhyun yang sudah di atas tubuhnya.

"Bantu aku untuk melepaskan semua penutupku!" ujar Kyuhyun memberikan senyuman manisnya padaku, namun aku benar-benar sudah menahan malu.

"Kau tak ingin membukanya?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh gairah sambil menuntun tangan ku untuk membuka semua penghalang yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Ak…. mmpph….." belum sempat aku berbicara, Kyuhyun sudah melumat bibirnya.

"Balas semua tindakanku Minnie-ah…" bisik Kyuhyun sambil membelai lembut tubuh ku.

"Begini!" ajar Kyuhyun padaku yang masih tampak malu. Kyuhyun menuntun tanganku menuju dadanya kemudian Kyuhyun sendiri mulai membelai lembut setiap tubuhku.

"hhh… Kyuniee…" desahku mulai penuh dengan nafsu, secara perlahan dia mulai liar, tanpa di perintah selanjutnya, Aku mulai melanjutkan membuka penghalang tubuh Kyuhyun yang sempat tertunda tadi. Dan sama dengan Aku sekarang, Aku dan dia bugil.

Kami kembali berciuman, kali ini mulai panas dan seperti orang yang haus akan hal seperti itu.

"ah~ … ah~… ummg,… Minnie ah~… " seru Kyuhyun terus menikmati tubuh istrinya, dan tak kalah panas, desahan ku pun semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kyu… nie… ah~ …. ngghh… ah~ … ah~…" desahku sambil meramas seprai, itu belum seberapa, keduanya masih dalam tahap perkenalan atau pemanasan.  
>Ketika mencapai puncaknya, Kyuhyun membuka kakiku perlahan, memperlihatkan daerah kewanitaanku, Kyuhyun kembali mencium ku panas, mencoba untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit yang akan Aku rasa, ini pengalaman pertama diriku. Kyuhyun mendekatkan miliknya pada ku kemudian mendorongnya secara perlahan. Belum mencapai titiknya Aku sudah mengeluh.<p>

"Aku belum siap Kyunnie…" ujarku mencoba mengajak bicara suamiku, aku tak sanggup menatap wajah Kyuhyun hingga membuatnya memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Meskipun sedikit kecewa, Kyuhyuhn menyanggupi keinginan ku

"Aku takkan memaksamu!" ujar Kyuhyun menarik selimut kemudian menutupi tubuh naked keduanya.

"Mianhae Kyunnie, Jongmal mianhae…" bisik ku mengecup lembut tangan Kyuhyun.

"Ne arasso…" jawab Kyuhyun balas mengecup tangan ku kemudian mencium bibir ku

"Kau tak marahkan Kyunnie?" tanya ku merasa bersalah.

"Aniyo, sebagai gantinya biarkan Kyunnie memelukmu seperti ini hingga pagi!" ujar Kyuhyun pelan dan ku angguki dengan senyumanku.

"Jaljayo…" gumamku mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun kemudian memejamkan matanya.

Esoknya

Author POV

Kyuhyun aktivitasnya seperti biasa.

Kyuhyun berjalan membuka knop pintu hendak keluar namun langkahnya terhenti oleh teriakan Sungmin.

"Bunny…. tunggu dulu, kau harus sarapan sebelum pergi!" halang Sungmin dari Jauh, Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya, hampir saja dia lupa, kehidupan bahagianya sudah di mulai sejak semalam bukan? Kyuhyun sudah terbiasa dengan semuanya jadi agak asing lagi dengan keadaan yang sekarang, tapi Kyuhyun bersyukur karna kehidupannya mulai kembali normal seperti dulu.  
>Yunho duduk di kursi yang sudah di sediakan kemudian mulai memperhatikan semua hidangan yang ada di hadapannya.<p>

"Waw… kau yang memasak semua ini Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mencicipi.

"Uhm… bagaimana, enak?" tanya Sungmin sambil menatap wajah Kyuhyun lekat.

"Enak!" puji Kyuhyun mulai memakan masakan Sungmin dengan lahap, dia terlihat seperti orang yang tak pernah bertemu dengan makanan selama beberapa tahun.

"Kau tak makan Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun memandang istrinya bingung.

"Cukup dengan melihatmu makan seperti tadi saja aku sudah senang bunny!" jawab Sungmin dengan senyuman kelincinya itu sambil bangkit dari duduknya, mengantarkan Kyuhyun untuk pergi bekerja.  
>Sungmin membawa tas kerja Kyuhyun sambil membenarkan dasi Kyuhyun yang agak berantakan.<p>

"Uhm bunny? Kau dapat panggilan itu dari siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun menghadap ke Sungmin. Butuh jawaban.

"Uhmm buat sendiri, Kyunnie ga suka ya?" tanya Istri cantinya itu sedikit murung.

"Suka! Sebagai panggilan pasangannya, Kyunnie akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan honey, arra?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan kemudian menyerahkan tas kerja Kyuhyun.

"Aku pergi honey!" pamit Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Tunggu bunny!" halang Sungmin sambil mencium sekilas bibir Kyuhun.  
>Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin penuh pertanyaan.<p>

"Morning kiss…" ujar Sungmin tersenyum penuh candaan.

"Ye morning kiss!" jawab Kyuhyun membalas ciuman istrinya kemudian tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan saat Sungmin mulai mengantarnya sampai ke depan pintu rumah. Dia terlalu bahagia.

Malamnya

Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan aktivitas yang menumpuk di meja kerjanya.

"Berhenti dulu, kau belum makan bunny…!" ujar Sungmin membawa makanan ke hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak suka makan di …." Kyuhyun tak melanjutkan kata-katanya karna melihat Sungmin yang duduk di hadapannya dengan penampilan yang sangat jauh berbeda, entah memang di sengaja atau tidak baju tidur yang Sungmin gunakan sangat tipis, bahkan bisa mengekspos seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Takkan pernah ada yang marah, karna Sungmin memang berada di rumahnya sendiri, dan apa salahnya jika sekali-kali dia harus menggoda suaminya dengan penampilan seperti itu.

"Makan dulu ya bunny, please!" rayu Sungmin namun Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menggubrisnya, matanya jauh lebih fokus menatap pada belahan dada Sungmin yang sedikit terbuka. Sungmin menyadari itu kemudian segera bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kalau ga mau makan ga apa-apa, tapi nanti ingat, makan ya bunny!" ujar Sungmin berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terpana dengan semua itu.

Beberapa detik kemudian Sungmin kembali lagi ke kamarnya, tanpa banyak bicara Sungmin merayap ke atas kasur kemudian membaringkan dirinya di sana. Tangannya beralih ke lampu tidur kemudian mematikan lampunya, beberapa saat kemudian kembali di nyalakan, begitu saja seterusnya dan itu membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum, tingkah Sungmin terlalu berbeda dengan tingkah kakaknya. Tapi Kyuhyun mengerti, saat ini Sungmin tengah menggodanya.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisinya kemudian berjalan memasuki toilet, setengah jam kemudian Kyuhyun sudah keluar dengan wajah yang segar, sepertinya dia baru saja selesai mandi.

"Minnie…" panggil Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin kemudian memeluknya dari belakang..

"Umm…" sahut Sungmin pelan sambil membalikkan tubuhnya cepat.

"Kau cantik malam ini honey!" puji Kyuhyun sambil mengecup pelan bibir Sungmin.

"Untuk dirimu bunny…" jawab Sungmin sesensual mungkin, diapun membalas ciuman Kyuhyun.

"Honey…"

"Uhm…"

"Kau belum mau tidur?"

"Belum, masih harus menemani dirimu dulu bunny…"

"Gomawoyo honey…, aku ingin malam ini kita habiskan berdua"

"Uhm…."

"Aku takkan memaksanya jika kau menghalanginya dan belum siap"

"Aku tak ingin membuatmu kecewa bunny… malam ini ku serahkan seluruh jiwa dan ragaku hanya untukmu…."

Sekilas itulah perbincangan yang terjadi di antara Kyuhyun & Sungmin. Cinta sudah ada, rasa mulai tumbuh dan terus terpupuk, kasih mulai mereka bina dan sayang menjadikan keduanya untuk bersatu, meleburkan kerinduan jiwa yang selama ini tak terbalaskan, melewati segalanya dan malam ini merupakan malam yang terindah untuk mereka berdua. Jae Joong sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk memberikan apa yang seharusnya dia berikan pada suaminya, dan suaminya menerima dengan lapang dada. Cinta sudah bersatu dan merekapun kini di persatukan oleh cinta….

Paginya.

Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan kemudian menatap ke sampingnya, Kyuhyun masih tertidur nyenyak.

"Morning kiss bunny…" bisik Sungmin pelan sambil mengecup sekilas bibir Kyuhyun, namun dia belum ingin membangunkan tidur suaminya yang terlihat nyenyak itu. Sungmin bangkit dari tidurnya kemudian meraih handuk dan menutupi tubuhnya lalu berlalu ke toilet begitu saja.

"Honey… kau sudah bangun?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan dan itu benar-benar membuat Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ne, aku harus mandi!" jawab Jae Joong menatap Kyuhyun yang masih tersenyum misteri.

"Aku juga mau mandi!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil berdiri mendekati Sungmin yang tampak malu melihat keadaan suaminya yang tanpa penutup itu.

"Bunny…."

"Kenapa, kau malu melihat suamimu seperti ini?" goda Kyuhyun meraih pinggang Jae Joong kemudian melepaskan handuknya begitu saja.

"Kau tau honey, pagi adalah waktu yang tepat untuk melakukannya!" bisik Kyuhyun sambil mengecupi leher Sungmin, kissmark yang tertinggal semalam makin di buat lebih terlihat, Kyuhyun seolah-olah telah terhipnotis oleh Sungmin.

"Buuunnn…." racau Sungmin saat tangan Kyuhyun mulai menggerayangi kedua bukit miliknya.

"Temani aku lagi!" ajak Kyuhyun sambil membawa Sungmin menuju ke kasur, tampaknya mereka akan melakukannya lagi. Biarlah, biarkan mereka mempersatukan kembali cinta yang baru ada di antara keduanya.

RnR

Udah dulu ya segini hehe. Besok di lanjutkan. Tolong di comment ya. Gomawo sudah di baca. Kekee~^^ Mian kalo Ncnya jelek. Gomawo udah di review^^


End file.
